Eva Palmero
She is the mother of Francesco Ambrose who had him with Mr Ambrose after a one night stand. Early Life Born in Columbia to a single mother whose father ran out on them, Eva never had a stable childhood. When moving to the UK, she became exposed to the party scene. She soon had numerous one night stands and had an immoral lifestyle. It is at one of these parties which she frequent hoping to get fame and money as a result that she had a one night stand with Mr Ambrose who back then was a wealthy playboy living off his father wealth and his future wife Mrs Ambrose being his cleaner. She ends up pregnant and gives birth to Francesco but never tells Mr Ambrose about the child until she finds the perfect time to try and milk money from him. She tries to poison her son's mind against his father but also neglected looking after him and instead continued pursuing her lifestyle. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 She arrives in Grasmere Valley and moves in with her new boyfriend Isaac Ipswitch who has split up from Abigail Zane. She still causes Mr Ambrose problems as she wants to try and get as much money as possible from him. However she never manages to achieve this. Eva is seen with Isaac Ipswitch at the university as they clearly show that the couple are going out as they showing a lot of public affection. Abigail is also there trying to plead for Isaac to take her back but he finding Eva more exciting and exotic disregarded Abigail and rejects her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 Eva is referenced by Abigail Zane as she reveals how she with the help of Charlotte Newcastle and Janie Bishop that she was beginning to get over Isaac after everything she gave him and he dumped her for Eva. However it is clear this still hurt her. Volume 20 She is seen leaving the church in Gracefield with Isaac Ipswitch as they had been to the first sermon that Tim Drixall done as the new pastor and loved it even though the two weren't church goers when Gary Robinson was a pastor. They are going off to watch the build up of the build up of the build up of the build up of the big football game when they see Dylan outside who wants to talk to Gary. Eva is shocked that he did not know that Gary had been fired as a result of his past is revealed. Dylan is desperate to see a pastor as his heart is heavy and the pair say how Tim is inside. When Dylan goes inside, Eva says to Isaac how weird Dylan is in her opinion. Volume 27 Having been bored with Isaac and nearly marrying David Kelly (See Devon Show), she leaves him and moves in with her new love Mr Billingshurst. She loves her new lifestyle as she has moved up in society and is accumulating money, her favourite past time. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #12-13,15-17 My Heart Will Go On #12 Tale of Anne Debris Eva is the first to see Sean Debris alive after he fell of a cruise ship that sank and was presumed by his wife Anne who was on the cruise ship to be dead. Her identifying Sean as alive will call for the stakeout to try and find Sean in the next tale of Clara Rose. #13 Tale of Clara Rose Eva convinces Del, Debbie Prescot, Della Richards, Clara Rose to go on a stake out on a stake out to see if Sean Debris really is alive which Eva claims to have seen him. They don't manage to see him but do manage to see Kitty Brownstone who has just walked out of prison. Clara Rose attacks her but seeing it is not Sean Debris, they are not interested and let the convicted continuing walking free. At the end of the comic it is revealed that see is indeed a live and well. #14 Tale of Francesco Ambrose She is seen sending her son, Francesco off to camp to with his father Mr Ambrose. #27 The Common Wealth Games #27 Tale of Jeddie’s Biggest Fan Eva is a the concert to raise the profile of Ghanaian cyclist Jeddie for the Commonwealth games put on by Jeddie's Biggest Fan. She enjoys listening to Diana Boss performing but as soon as Jeddie's Biggest Fan started to talk about the real reason for the event he as did others fell a sleep and soon they all left. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 She is among those introducing the 50th issue of the comic. #96-100 What Christmas Means #96 Tale of David Braxton Eva is seen celebrating that Christmas is around the corner. The Devon Show Season 1 The Boy is Yours Eva Palmero wanting money finally decides to reveal the bombshell to Mr Ambrose, the elder of the Church in Gracefield and his wife Mrs Ambrose that they have a son together; Francesco. She attempts to sue him for child support as despite Mr Ambrose not even knowing the existence of his son, she blames him for never being there and wants Mr Ambrose to pay. Her lawyer Clint Kanye East West Ed Wood Wood is in charge of suite which even he thinks is bogus. However with the hope of Nanny Prescot and the gang, the law suite is dropped. Season 4 Episode 4 You May Climb Up the Ladder David Kelly who longs to climb up the business world, in order to do business with Mr Billingshurst, he has to dump his girlfriend Marci Collins and marry Eva Palmero. Eva is more than happy to marry David as she always longed to climb higher in the social ladder. David desperate to rise in the business ranks he nearly does so. That is until Nanny Prescot, Devon, Marci Collins and the gang invade the wedding and convince David to marry Marci and forget about the business deal with Mr Billingshurst. David loses his job buts doesn't care. Ironically enough Eva ends up dating and moving in with Mr Billingshurst. Episode 8 Oscar Wild Eva and Clint were among those there at the Oscars and David Braxton recounts that they were there was he had gone to the Oscars. Season 5 Episode 14 Devontourage She is seen as among those celebrating about the merge with Matthew Pratt's business and Mr Billingshurst and is also asked by Mr Billingshurst to do something about Nanny Prescot and the Devontourage who are doing everything they can to make their merger fail. Season 6 Episode 2 Here Comes Wife Number 2 Wilma Timber spreads the rumour around at the hairdresser's that Lamar's wife Chondra is about to pass away. This causes for Champaine and Ms Izodel to jump at the chance of being his next wife. Nanny Prescot leads the faction trying to find an alternate wife for Lamar just so he doesn't have to marry Champaine or Ms Izodel. Eva ends up being one of the many candidates enlisted by Nanny Prescot as a potential second wife for Lamar and is presented to him along with the other women to try and combat against Ms Izodel and Champaine. Soon enough it is found out that Chondra is not dying and that Lamar is not on the look out for a second wife. Episode 3 Wet Wet Wet Poetry She is among those at the Book club led by Kitty Baker when the poet much desired Addlington with his former girlfriend Helena are there were he talks about his poems and his rather dramatic life. Season 7 Episode 4 Spanish Novella Eva is among those staring in the Spanish Novella as being created by Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy and is the main star of the show and the show which is to be shot live due to budget concerns and is being shot in her house. Her character is supposed to have a risque affair with the character of Asher Gomez as he wants to get back with the girlfriend he cheated on Ailanna and wants to use the live broadcast to apologise. This along with others with their own agenda causes for the show to be the first and the last episode of the Spanish Novella.